Although purses come in a great number of different sizes and shapes, no one purse fits an individual. Usually when a woman is picking out the purse, she can find a purse with some of the items she wants and maybe even the proper size, but not all of them. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is for the individual herself to create the purse that meets her specification. Clearly, every woman has different specifications for purses. Some like them large, others like them small. The person who wears glasses may wish for a glass case. Other individuals may want check books or coin purses. A professional woman may want a calendar pocket within her purse. Some women would want a make-up pouch while others would want a pouch to carry receipts from a business trip. A woman who travels a lot would like a pouch inside that carries airline tickets and travel information. Some would need a pocket for their jewelry. Others would need a pocket to carry a curling iron. Some may even need a pocket for file folders. An international traveler may want a pocket to carry a passport. Others who use that purse on walks may want a water bottle pouch within the pocket. Almost everyone needs a credit card holder and a driver's license holder. However, these holders can become many shapes according to the wants and needs of the individual. Also women wear purses in different ways. Some like to carry them by the strap, in their hand, others like to place them over the shoulder. These types of handles are placed on the outside with buckles.
The problem in the industry as to creating a custom purse has always been the cost. Applicant has designed a purse that can be customized easily and economically. One of the objectives of this invention is to create a large number of options which a woman can choose from to pick a purse that meets her needs. The feature that obtains this objective is a releasably attachable liner and numerous pouches that attach to the liner. Another feature that obtains this objective is that a woman, ordering the purse, does it over an electronic network. The ordering of the purse is sent directly to the web company so that she can get her purse custom made.